He took my heart, i think he took my soul
by I-RuN-WiTh-WoLvEs-GiRl
Summary: Claire Young was seperated from la push and everything to do with it for reasons she didnt understand until she turned into a werewolf now while chasing after the coven of vampires who killed her family she bumps into the LaPush wolves :my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: this is my first fanfic so go easy on me and give it a shot it's a good story I swear!

-Bella Marie

Chapter One

Tears and Goodbyes

I hopped into my Ferrari F-430 Spyder with my three Besties following close behind. Tyler getting into the passenger's seat and Aron plus skyler getting in getting in back.

Tears were still running pouring down my face and I was shaking just the slightest bit. I felt like Swiss cheese riddled with gaping holes, and that the slightest slip could crumble me to pieces… Not that I wasn't already.

I slammed on the brakes throwing my arms in the air screaming

"Why not me!?" I slid back down into the seat and banged my head off the steering wheel.

I noticed everyone looking at me sympathetically. Sky had tears running down her face and she gradually broke into sobs turning into Aron's chest; Aron rubbed her back whispering soothing things.

_Why was no one doing this for me? _I thought. _Oh right I know… it was just __**my**__ family who was murdered by bloodthirsty vampires while I tried to save them. Oh yeah plus I'm more of the suffer in silence till you find the right thing to lash out on type of girl_. And I was going to lash out on those filthy son of a B**** blood sucking leeches who took out my family.

I shook my head vigorously back and fourth to clear it and calm myself down.

"First I am forced to leave everyone I knew and loved from la push… Quil… Now…Now my whole freaking family the only thing I have left are you guys, and if I lose you too whats the point of living. As nearly impossible it sounds to kill a werewolf my parents were killed so surely it can happen to me…" I muttered rambling on laughing darkly to myself.

Skyler looked at me as if I had gone utterly insane, Aron looked like he was about to cry, and Tyler just said "Dude Claire seriously do you think we'd leave without you?" he sid laughing bitterly and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks" I muttered

As we followed the leeches scent we all kind of calmed down and laughed here and there while we chatted. We were reminiscing about my family when I became the topic of discussion.

"But what I cant understand is how Claire can fight off four leeches with being bitten, having an arm broken, and cuts and gashes that would easily kill a human in an instant."

"Yeah and what wolf actually survives being bitten without dying or having some whacked out side effects then dying?"

"That's Claire for you."

"Well guys I hate to break it to you but if you guys and the rest of the pack hadn't come when you did my name might have been added to the list of casualties." I said laughing slightly

"Thank god for Tyler's tracking abilities!" Sky said astounded.

"Yup I can smell my Claire from miles away she smells just like roses after a rainstorm." He said smiling at me.

"But you Aron you were the one who knew how to get her back up on her feet after she passed out from blood loss."

"Learned from the best." He said winking at me I winked back smiling to myself.

My mom was the packs best medic and my dad was Alpha. My Mother taught me a few tricks for helping hurt wolves quickly. Her name was Lucy Young

My grandmother taught me how to cook fast and good tasting food for a whole pack of werewolves. Her name was Annabelle Rainer.

My Grand father ,Oh Boy… He taught me how to control my emotions just enough to keep from phasing, he taught me how to drive and got me my first car and motorbike, got me started in motocross at a young age, how to fish, and hunt while phased, how to burn leeches, how to swim, how to ride a bike, and… and how to forgive and to love again after we moved and I lost Quil and my brother. His name was Joe Rainer.

And lastly my father Jonathan Rainer. He taught me how to kill a leech quickly and effectively without getting hurt. He also taught me to be strong.

My family meant everything to me and now I swear on my life that I will revenge them even if it takes my last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Here's chapter two "What The-!?" enjoy

-Bella Marie

We kept driving into Washington until we eventually had to ditch the car to continue to follow the leeches' trail.

When we got close to La Push we found them. There were only three of them left so we went for the kill.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was relatively easy with four of us against three of them. The only one who got hurt not even badly was Skyler. She's never been much of a fighter though.

While we were sitting and relaxing while the leeches burned we were still phased. I fell asleep happy and content, but I was quickly awoken when I heard Tyler growling.

_More leeches?_ I thought not even bothering to open my eyes.

_No… more wolves_. Aron thought feebly.

_Yeah a lot more wolves than us…_ sky thought backing up behind me tail between her legs.

I decided to open me eyes I stood up and stretched and looked around and was like.

_What the-?!_

_What should we do you're alpha?! _Sky thought worriedly.

_Okay hrmm calm down, get behind me, and put your hackles down. We want to show them we don't mean any harm and don't want to cause any trouble._

_Okay_

_Stay here. _I ordered and I slowly and I mean slowly and carefully walked up to who I would think the alpha is (he was pitch black) I was completely calm. My tail and ears relaxed and hackles down showing I wasn't a threat.

When I got up to him we sniffed each other and everyone seemed to calm down.

Everyone sniffed each other and we were all getting along great when I saw this chocolate brown wolf with very familiar eyes.

BANG

_CLAIRE!_ Everyone thought.

_GUYS!_ I thought back.

_Did you just imprint?!_ Tyler thought

_I think so_!?

I walked up to the chocolate brown wolf AKA my imprint. And we sniffed each other.

After he sniffed me he started to sway in an unhealthy way then…

THUNK!

He passed out.

Claire what did you do to him!? Everyone shouted in their thoughts

I don't know he sniffed me then started to sway then he passed out!

I looked at the other wolves. Some were looking at me as if I had two tails others were looking at me sympathetically, and some were basically cracking up and chortling.

I walked over to my Imprint and nuzzled his side worriedly… no response so I lifted my paw and whacked him on the noggin… Response.

He opened his eyes and basically flew to all fours. Then he backed up a few steps looked at me quizzically, and cautiously he walked up to me as if I would disappear at any second. When he got up to me he gently nuzzled the spot where I had been bleeding from a scratch. He looked back up to me with questioning eyes as if he was worried I was hurt. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Click

_OHMIGOD! Those eyes! I thought I know whose eyes those are… THEY'RE QUIL ATEARA"S EYES! _

_What Claire? _Tyler asked

_That's Quil._

"Quil" I mouthed to my imprint. He nodded his head solemnly.

My ears flew back tail between my legs a look of panic in my eyes. I just imprinted on my Quil. I blacked out

Authors Note: I you got lost or have any questions feel free to ask! =P


End file.
